His Red Death
by Ragna Bloodege
Summary: One-shots of Grell and Alucard. Might contain limes and lemons, but also some fluff in different chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Grell x Alucard One-Shots maybe_

 ** _One-Sided! Alucard x Grell_**

He pretended that it didn't hurt anymore, but it did. His idea of being hurt comes in the form of a red Shingami who ignores his existence for favor of Sebastian; the flawless demon butler. He loathed that demon and the butler knew it, but he still hurts Grell in everyway. He stared at Grell discreetly since he did care for him. He frowned seeing him crying on his lap since Sebastian and William done it again.

"Come on, Red Death. You shouldn't be crying." He remarked as Grell giggled at his nickname.

"You always know what to say. Thanks for being such a good friend." Grell smiled at Alucard burying his head into his shoulder.

'Oh, right, how can I forget I am just your friend, Grell. No matter how hard I try or even flirt with you, you'll run right back into Sebastian's unloving arms.' He thought hating the demon with a burning passion. After all, he grew a heart for Grell; His Red Death.


	2. Chapter 2

He never did hugs, no, he did groping and his Red Death was about to find out. Grell hugged him using his tippy toes to his advantages, but he didn't knew his ass was getting cupped until he felt a squeeze and a loud bam was heard throughout the Organization. Alucard ended up with a bruised cheek and a fuming Shingami in front of him. Seras rushed in with her cannons as did Pip with his guns before they covered their mouths stifling their laughter.

"Oh, laugh it up, Police Girl and Frenchie!" Alucard remarked plainly as the two chuckled at his face while Grell glared with a frown on his face. "You're going to punish me~!" He growled out indicating that Seras and Pip should get the fuck out which they did while shutting door.

"NO, WAIT!" Grell yelled out to them before his lover tackled him down into his large coffin. "ALUCARD!" Grell yelled as he was tackled into the coffin by a now naked Alucard.

"I want you, too." He grinned at his lover causing Grell to blush brightly.

With Integra,

The woman heard the loud bam, but ignored until the moans and growls came out as well. 'Just another day at Hellsing.' She thought while smoking her cigar as she heard Seras' and Pip's moans and groans as well. She sighed knowing that she couldn't stop them from being perverts. Who knew a simple grope could lead to such a lustrous time?


	3. Chapter 3

_Caretaker! Grell x Alucard_

* * *

The vampire sighed as Grell cut open another person's wrist feeding him his annual droplets of blood. This Shingami was his Red Death, but he charmed the pants off of him. His tongue licked the blood off his cheek with a slight smirk. Grell couldn't help his happy grin showing off his canine teeth as Alucard felt Grell's hand touch his face causing his eyes to widened and mouth to open showing his much sharper teeth. Grell couldn't help his slight swoon at Alucard due to his undeniable sexiness and those fangs could pierce his neck anytime. If you're wondering why Grell's there with Alucard, it's because of Integra needing a babysitter for Alucard and Grell needed something to do while she was away with William. Grell gently pricked his finger on Alucard's canine teeth causing the vampire to look up at him with half lidded eyes that glowed red. Grell blushed at Alucard's longingly look while the vampire remained perfectly still waiting for Grell to move his finger down to his tongue. Grell hesitated before gently placing his pricked finger on Alucard's tongue causing a sensual and lewd growl from the vampire. The Shingami blushed redder than his own hair hearing such a sound from the vampire.

"Grell~!" The Impaling Prince growled with a new aura surrounding him causing the redhead to blush before his hand got grabbed and the vampire removed his mouth away from Grell's hand. "You're mine!" Came the possessive growl as the Shingami's eyes dilated at him.

"Always." He replied quicker than his brain could stop him, but as his eyes focused back all he saw was shadows and red eyes glowing causing Grell to yawn tiredly.

 ** _"Sleep."_**

Grell chose to obey the voice as his eyes rolled back and he fell forward into the shadows embrace that felt like Alucard.

Three hours later,

"ALUCARD, WHAT HAPPEN?!" Grell heard Integra's voice causing his slight anime sweat drop as William shook him awake.

"Whaaat?" He yawned out as William sighed at him.

"We're leaving now, Grell." William said before dragging him off causing Grell to nod while rubbing his eyes.

 _ **"See you soon, My Red Death~"**_

Grell secretly smiled at the voice that cooed at him with love in it's tone. He was, no, is better off with the vampire than the demon any day. 'See you soon, Alucard.' He thought out loud directly and lovingly towards Alucard who grinned at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vladcard x Grell_

* * *

Grell couldn't help his heart eyes and hands together with anime hearts surrounding him as Sebastian glared at Alucard who just happens to be seducing his stalker in red. Vladcard gave him a playful smile directed at Grell who who blushed brightly. 'This is the vampire we are working with!?' Sebastian thought as he looked at Grell who was now talking to Vladcard.

"Look at how attractive you are~!" Grell gushed over the attractive vampire who gave him another star-dazzling smile causing the Shingami to swoon into his arms.

"If you two are done, we have a case to get to." Sebastian remarked seemingly bitter as Grell refocused on the task at hand as did Vladcard.

"I'm sure we'll do exceptionally well." Vladcard reassured both them causing Grell to high-colored cheeks and Sebastian to nod trying to hide his envy over Grell and Vladcard. "Sebastian, you can go this way while Grell and I will go that way." Vladcard grabbed Grell's hand and rushed down the path of a clear heading to the direct of the house.

"I suppose I should clean up the mess my Lord made." Sebastian said with a smile knowing this will take his mind off of whatever lewd actions between Vladcard and Grell.

With Vladcard and Grell,

"Aaah~! I always wanted to paint this side red!" Grell cheered as they found the vampires causing Vladcard to smirk.

"Shall we paint them together, Dearest?" The vampire cooed as Grell swooned once more.

"YES!" Grell said revving up his chainsaw as Vladcard pulled out his favorite sword.

Together, they will paint this side red and enjoy every minute of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dying! Grell x Vladcard Part 1_

* * *

His heart, his love was dying. Fitting since it was a battle to the death. Blood was everywhere and still his love smiled the same bright smile that he always loved. He grew a heart for the excitable Shingami, but now the lines crossed between Shingamis, Hellsing and Phantomhive. A simple smile at both sides of him, Girlycard and his Alucard side. He sat down beside the body with his blood and cinematic records playing. Grell weakly smiled and wiped away his tears causing him to look down. Grell always forgive him, but truly, this was no forgiving matter even if it was to prevent all of London from dying, Grell maintained his undying love and consent. A memory played back from his record.

 _ **Memory Recorded (Alucard's POV),**_

 _ **Grell sparkled to me, he always did and he became much more discerning and I never blamed him for it. His hair in a messy, but long ponytail and here I am, I guess I haven't changed that much.**_

 _ **"Alucard?" His voice brought me out of my thoughts.**_

 _ **"Yes, my Red Death." I answered as he just gave me a loving smile one I longed for and I couldn't help myself, but to return it.**_

 _ **"Umm, how do I say this?" He mumbled wringing his hands around his death scythe. "I-I'm going on a mission and I won't be back for quite awhile, so wait for me?" He asked me hesitantly as I gave him a smile.**_

 _ **"I will wait for you, my dearest Red Death. Fitting we chase after each other even through all these lifetimes." I reassured him as he smiled before kissing me goodbye and leaving. "I should be the one to chase you across these lifetimes until I find the one in which you return to me and stay by myself, so I shall wait for your return, my Draclina." I smiled at the thought of him staying with me forever.**_

 _ **End of Memory Recorded (End of Alucard's POV),**_

Vladcard stared at the record nearly in tears since he was so hopeful and he didn't even notice the hesitation around Grell.

"My lover, my life, my Red Death, my Draclina, you have to leave me at once and it just wasn't right!" Vladcard shouted at the sky lifting up Grell's body as the Shingami hugged him back with his eyes dulling and arms slowly removing from Vladcard's body.

"I love you. Don't turn me please. ***** **coughs*** Look after Seras and Mey-Rin for me." Grell said weakly removing his necklace that Alucard got for him and slowly placed it around Vladcard's neck. "See you aroun-" Grell's started before his untimely demise.

"I love you, too. Now, you're officially gone and I wish I could have given you everything." He laughed sadly as two hands, one on each shoulder.

"Master/Sir, we need to go." Mey-Rin and Seras said sadly as he looked back before nodding and laying Grell on the ground seeing his smile full of accepted and love.

"Let's go, Servant Girl and Police Girl." The three survivors walked away from Grell's body as Seras looked down at her hands while Mey-Rin wiped away her tears and Vladcard remained blank. He had no choice, but Grell would always be his Draclina.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ghost! Grell x Alucard_

* * *

He started over, but someone kept calling him. He watched as Mey-Rin marry Ronald who didn't hate him after the war and they lived happily in Spain. The war was over, but so many have died like Shingamis, soliders, Bard, Finny, Ciel and his Draclina. Seras moved away by this to France where Pip and her live, Integra went to Italy and won't be due back until a much later time. Truly, he was alone in life until he felt a hug wrap him up and saw a ghost or well a ghost of his Draclina.

 **"Hi~!" The ghost greeted with his lighter, but still bright red hair there.**

"Red Death?" He questioned, but Grell disappeared as soon as he appeared. "I am not, well, I am not a madman to a certain extent." Alucard mumbled discreetly as he heard the piano that only Grell ever played chimed.

 _ **I'm so tired of being here**_  
 _ **Suppressed by all my childish fears**_  
 _ **And if you have to leave**_  
 _ **I wish that you would just leave**_  
 _ **'Cause your presence still lingers here**_  
 _ **And it won't leave me alone**_

Alucard rubbed his eyes clearly annoyed and maybe stressed out. Was the ghost here to mock him and his love?

 _ **When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
 _ **When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
 _ **And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
 _ **But you still have all of me**_

He scoffed when he heard that part, but it was true whenever Grell was crying or hurt, he protected him from anything, but himself. He decided a nap would be beneficial.

* * *

Dream,

Grell and him were just talking, but he couldn't hear anything that was said until the words echoed on "I love you forever.". He screamed in pure frustration as the dream became nightmare to the point where Grell was getting impaled by his chainsaw over and over again and he was forced to watch until he woke up.

End of Dream,

* * *

 _ **You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_  
 _ **Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**_  
 _ **Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_  
 _ **Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

Alucard woke up to see blood on his hands before getting up and following the piano's chimes. It hurts, why is he trying to hurt him? He opened the door to see the ghost of Grell.

 **"I'm sorry, but I had to get your attention. Otherwise, you would have thought that I was being mean." Grell remarked before smiling.**

"Red Death...what is it that you need of me?" He questioned as Grell phased through the piano.

 **"A hug and another kiss before I finally rest in peace." Grell mumbled before he was hugged and kissed. "Thank you, My Love." Grell said with a thankful smile as Alucard looked sad, but gave him a smile and a tip of his fedora. "See you around." Grell said disappearing from Alucard for good.**

"I'm just your crow and you were just my butterfly, Grell." He remarked before phased through the wall shutting the door locking it before walking away from the door one final time.


	7. Chapter 7

_Deaf! Alucard x Blind! Grell_

 _Both are human by the way, but let see what I can do with them both being disabled. Yes, Alucard can read lips and form sentences and Grell knows sign language. Yes, Seras is Alucard's younger and adopted sister cause why not._

* * *

Grell merely followed behind his boyfriend like a puppy and a dog owner, it couldn't be helped. Of course, he was blind, but Alucard became his eyes while he became his ears. Grell couldn't help his smile directed towards Alucard who merely smiled back. You see they were born just fine, but a war happened and now, they were considered disabled. The raven of the two lost his hearing and the redhead lost his eyes. He remember that Alucard's eyes which were unnaturally red, but beamed down at him.

 _ **"I love you."**_ Alucard's voice sounded full of love, but the man couldn't hear it at all in which Grell sighted back to him with a smile.

 _ **"I love you, too."**_ Grell sighted with a smile causing the man to place a chaste kiss on his forehead causing the redhead to blush and rub his head against the chest of the taller man taking in his scent.

Before the war, Alucard is a business man with Grell being his loving and stay at home boyfriend, but after the war, he didn't lose the company, but Seras; his adopted sister had to take over. They have been travelling around America for a couple weeks to get use to their new environment. Alucard didn't knew why Grell stuck around before due to him coming late, not giving him the attention he deserved or being there to just love and cuddle with him in general. The redhead merely stayed with him for however long it took. That was more love than he could ever ask for. They didn't need fancy things or marriage, but each other and that was enough. Grell tugged on his sleeve as rain droplets fell on them wetting them causing Alucard to take the umbrella and lifted higher, so he would get wet and not Grell, but they thought about their accidentally meeting and our their relationship got started.

 **Flashback,**

 **Just great, it's raining. Alucard bumped into a redhead who began apologizing profusely. The man was soaked from head to toe and Alucard knew he should have left him alone, but no, he wouldn't.**

 **"What's your name and where do you live?" The man in the black suit asked him while holding up his umbrella to cover both of them.**

 **"I'm Grell Sutcliff and I live next to the Phantomhive mansion." He answered almost bitterly as Alucard nodded knowing Grell didn't want to go back.**

 **"You can stay with me, my rose." His voice said before he could even process it as his hand lifted up a piece of Grell's wet hair. "If you want to." He played with his hand as Grell blushed brightly.**

 **"Okay." Came Grell's answer as Alucard smiled at him causing his timid smile back.**

 **End of Flashback,**

The two gave each other smile at that memory before the taller man got an idea. Grell noticed an umbrella over both of them causing his confusion.

 _ **"You can stay with me, my rose."**_ Alucard lifted up his wet hair with a charming smile causing Grell to blush slightly with a shy smile. _**"If you want to."**_ The man purred while playing with his hair causing Grell to blush brightly with a bright smile on his lips at the familiarity in his statement.

 ** _"Okay."_** He mouthed back as the two shared a kiss in the rain. Maybe, being blind and deaf wouldn't be that bad at all.


	8. Chapter 8

_Oujidere! Grell x Sadodere! Alucard_

 _E asa de gresit, domule?: Is it wrong, my lord?_

 _Moartea mea roșie: My Red Death_

* * *

Alucard moaned as he was whipped by the Shingami who proudly smile at the bruises he caused on his sadistic and masochistic lover. Grell knew his lover got a thrill out of being whipped and sexual abused.

"You're still disobeying your lord." Grell said with prideful aura surrounding him as Alucard grinned up with what appears to be a blush.

"E asa de gresit, domule?" The vampire purred his question out wrapping his arms around his Shingami.

"Oh, highly!" Grell remarked in mocking tone causing the vampire to smirk before biting his neck causing a small yelp and another blush to appear on Grell's cheeks turning them pink. "Damn you, slave! You aren't suppose to be more dominant than me!" He proclaimed as the vampire licked the mark he made purposefully.

"My lord, I am merely showing you my undivided attention and worship by giving you a bit more pain than usual." The vampire purred out with a charming smile promising a good time.

"That isn't showing affections to your lord." The Shingami pouted at the vampire who smirked and pulled out a whip that held the words _**BAD**_ on it.

"Then, punish me until I give you everything you wanted and then more." Alucard said handing Grell the whip with a smirk. "I love it when you whip me, Moartea mea roșie!" He smirked a bit at Grell Who blushed faintly before frowning.

"NO!" Grell yelled at him causing the vampire to tilt his head owlishly blinking slightly. "I don't want to whip you anymore!" Grell cried out as he was hugged by the vampire still crying a bit.

"Shh, it's okay." The vampire soothed his prideful Shingami who kept crying. "You're breaking my heart with your tears, Grell." He cuddled Grell who hiccupped a bit cutely before looking up. "You do realize that I love you too much and I wouldn't force you to whip or do anything that hurts me or you." Alucard kissed his nose, cheek, forehead and lips gently causing Grell to blush brightly.

"Whatever, you're still my slave." He covered up his sadden nature with a much more prideful one causing the vampire to grin widely at him. He supposed that's how Grell will forever say I love you, too.


	9. Chapter 9

_Jealous! Alucard x Genderbent! Grell_

 _Next Contestant belongs to Nickelback_

* * *

He glared at every man in this bar. He felt his eyes glow red as he watched Grelle talk to Sebastian, Claude and William. Seras scooted closer to Pip who stayed more closer to her than Grelle. He felt his temper flare up some more as Ronald began flirting with her.

 _ **I judge by what she's wearing**_  
 _ **Just how many heads I'm tearing**_  
 _ **Off of assholes keep coming on to her**_  
 _ **Each night seems like it's getting worse**_

He bared his canines at those males as she giggled a bit at Sebastian's joke.

 _ **And I wish she'd take the night off**_  
 _ **So I don't have to fight off**_  
 _ **Every asshole coming on to her**_  
 _ **It happens every night she works**_

He stood up from his chair as Pip flinched at the amount of anger he had surrounding him. The vampire felt a hand grip his to see Grelle who gave him a adoring smile. He calm down a bit, but still was annoyed.

"I'll be back. I have to go to the ladies room." The bright haired woman gave him a kiss on his cheek due to not being tall enough to meet his lips before leaving him as Pip gulped at every man nearby.

"Best down." Came the simple grin playing on the vampire's lips.

T _ **hey'll go and ask the DJ**_  
 _ **Find out just what would she say**_  
 _ **If they all tried coming on to her**_  
 _ **Don't they know it's never going to work?**_  
 _ **They think they'll get it inside her**_  
 _ **With every drink they buy her**_  
 _ **As they all try coming on to her**_  
 _ **This time somebody's getting hurt**_

 _ **Here comes the next contestant**_  
 _ **Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_  
 _ **Is that your hand?**_  
 _ **I wish you'd do it again**_  
 _ **I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
 _ **I wish you'd do it again**_  
 _ **I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
 _ **There goes the next contestant**_

 _ **I even fear the ladies**_  
 _ **They're cool but twice as crazy**_  
 _ **Just as bad for coming on to her**_  
 _ **Don't they know it's never gonna work?**_  
 _ **Each time she bats an eyelash**_  
 _ **Somebody's grabbing her ass**_  
 _ **Everyone is coming on to her**_  
 _ **This time somebody's getting hurt**_

 _ **Here comes the next contestant**_  
 _ **Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_  
 _ **Is that your hand?**_  
 _ **I wish you'd do it again**_  
 _ **I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
 _ **I wish you'd do it again**_  
 _ **I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
 _ **There goes the next contestant**_

 _ **I'm hating what she's wearing**_  
 _ **Everybody here keeps staring**_  
 _ **Can't wait till they get what they deserve**_  
 _ **This time somebody's getting hurt**_

 _ **Here comes the next contestant**_  
 _ **Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_  
 _ **Is that your hand?**_  
 _ **I wish you'd do it again**_  
 _ **I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
 _ **I wish you'd do it again**_  
 _ **I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
 _ **I wish you'd do it again**_  
 _ **Each night seems like it's getting worse**_  
 _ **I wish you'd do it again**_  
 _ **This time somebody's getting hurt**_

 _ **There goes the next contestant**_

3 hours later,

The woman finally came back to see Alucard with a smirk and Pip and Seras sitting in a corner with the WTF! look on their face.

"I'm uhh ready to go." Grelle tilted her head a bit as he gripped her by her hand and dragged her away before she could see her naked and beat up friends.


End file.
